Drunken Misaki
by katrinadianne
Summary: Misaki gets drunk and Sumi played a little trick on him. AkihikoxMisaki
1. Misaki is Late

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica**

**I feel like I owe to those people who reviewed and subscribed to Author Alert so I decided to post this one as a token of gratitude. Thank you very much!**

Usami Akihiko sat almost perfectly still on the sofa in his living room with his arms crossed across his chest. If not for his constant glance at the wall clock, he could have been mistaken as a perfectly sculpted statue with an over-sized bear beside him. It was already 11:30 in the evening and his lover Takahashi Misaki is not yet home. Worry, irritation, impatience. These are all evident in his face. He could not even light a single cigarette for his mind was preoccupied with Misaki.

_Thirty minutes. _He thought. _Just another thirty minutes and I'll go looking for him. _

Under normal circumstances, he would have run to Mitsuhashi University to pick Misaki up right after class. But, the boy instructed him that day not to pick him up. The conversation between them, while having breakfast, kept flashing back and he feels agitated every time.

"_Usagi-san… uhmmh… Sumi-senpai and I has something to do after… school…" Misaki's voice trailed with its volume dropping at every word, probably because Akihiko instantly glared at the sound of Sumi's name. "So don't pick me up, okay?"_

_Akihiko answered with a flat "No."_

"_Usagi-san, I'm not asking for your permission." Misaki answered in an almost the same flat tone._

_Akihiko smiled slyly. "You're being stubborn, Misaki. Do you want to get punished when you get home?" He was expecting an outburst or a blush, but the kid made an unexpected retort._

"_You're the one who's being stubborn. I'm not a kid anymore, okay?" Misaki stood up with his palms pressed hard on the table. "If you won't let me go with Sumi-senpai without a fight, I won't talk to you for a month." Conviction was evident in the kid's emerald eyes, almost convincing Akihiko it was not just a warning. _

"_Alright," he muttered in the calmest way he could manage, remembering that the kid asked once to trust him. "But, make sure you'll get home early." He saw a contented smile from the teen which he returned with a warm one._

With that, he was left with no choice but to obey.

_Is the world spinning? _Misaki thought. _Or am I the one who's spinning?"_

He felt as if his seat was moving so he tried his hardest to open his eyes. Stores, houses, lampposts, people. They all passed him by so fast. He felt so lightheaded and dizzy and his thoughts were almost incoherent. He tried to move his hands but he does not have the energy to do so.

_Where… Am I?_ He remembered meeting up with Sumi and being convinced to have a drink for a while. After that, everything was a blur. "Sumi… sen… pai…" he managed to say before his thoughts fell into darkness.

Akihiko stared intensely at the second hand. _Ten. Nine. Eight. _He made a countdown mentally, waiting for the clock hands to strike twelve. _Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two._

BUZZZZZZZZ!

The doorbell rang loudly, echoing inside Akihiko's spacious condo. As if suddenly out from a trance, his gaze turned to the side of the door, wondering who his visitor might be at this late hour. If it was Misaki, he won't be ringing the doorbell. His heart started to beat fast after realizing that, thinking that something bad might have happened to his lover and whoever it is on the door is here to inform him of that.

In a panic, he walked to the door as fast as he could, forgetting to inquire of the identity of his late-night visitor. When he opened it, the smiling poker face of Sumi greeted him.

**For errors in grammar, please do pinpoint because I don't have a Beta Reader and I don't know how to get one. This is just a light story so if you have comments/suggestions/ requests, please feel free to inform me and I will try my very best to improve my work/grant your request.**


	2. An Unplanned Date with Sumi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of its characters… **

Chapter 2 An Unplanned Date with Sumi

Lunch break…

He is definitely going to make Misaki pay for the sashimi that fell out of his chopsticks. He stared at it until it was cleaned by a certain kid that he wanted to strangle at that moment. He set his chopsticks aside and rested his chin on his palm.

"Sorry, Senpai…" It was Misaki, mumbling apologetically. Sumi did not say a thing. "Look. You can have my lunch if you want…" he smiled nervously then handed his lunchbox to the senior.

He just stared at the kid with his eyes that always seemed bored. "Is that some kind of bribe for using my name for an excuse?" he smiled - the way a person would smile to his puppy when he found it pooping on the sofa.

Misaki shook his head violently. "Of course not!"

"So what made you lie to Usami-sensei? Must be really important for you to use me for your convenience." He smiled calculatingly.

"You make it sound so bad, Senpai…" The teen lowered his eyes, obviously feeling guilty for lying. "Tomorrow's his birthday. And I can't buy a damn gift 'coz he's always following me when I go out. After school is the only time I can get to buy a present!"Misaki heaved a sigh. "I'm sorry, Senpai. I know it's wrong to use…"

It's alright." Sumi cut in before Misaki could finish. He saw the kid's face lit up a bit. "On one condition…"

"What is it?"

"I'll have to accompany you in buying that gift."

"Oh… you don't need to do that, Senpai. It's already bad that I used you as an excuse. It would be worse if I'll have to take some of your time." Misaki said sincerely, worried that he is going to cause more trouble for his friend.

"You don't understand." Sumi looked away. "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing this to save my own neck. If something happens to you, for sure Usami-sensei is going to blame me because a certain someone told him we'll be doing something this afternoon. Who knows what he'll do if his precious certain-someone gets into trouble?"

Finding no good answer to what the senior had said, Misaki ended agreeing to his condition. The two went off to look for a present for Akihiko. They rummaged almost every store in town to find the perfect gift for the man. It was already past 7:00 when they finished.

"Sorry for the trouble, Sumi-senpai… Thank you very much for your help!" Misaki said sincerely with his head bowed slightly.

Sumi rubbed the teen's ears with his hands causing Misaki to almost jumpa in surprise. The senior chuckled softly. "Do you think my services are for free?" he smirked. "You'll have to treat me to dinner tonight."

"Of course I'll treat you to dinner!" Misaki smiled warmly.

"Hmmh… very well… Let's go." He started walking with a faint smile playing on his lips. He found himself somewhat amused by the smile Misaki gave him. "I'm like a moth getting attracted to a candle light…" he whispered.

"Where to, Senpai?" Misaki asked while trying to catch up with him.

"I know this place where they serve great food and sake."

They ended up at a traditional Japanese restaurant. A waitress wearing a kimono with floral designs greeted and led them to a private room. It was Sumi who placed the order while Misaki is still catching up with what is happening. Misaki felt his head spinning when he saw the amount of food the Sumi ordered.

"Ahh… Sumi-senpai…" He said when he finally found his voice. "I… don't think I can afford… to pay for all these."

"Then, I'll pay for it."

"But, I'm supposed to treat you!"

"You can pay me once you get a decent job after you graduated. Fair?"

"It's not fair in any way!" Misaki blurted.

"We can't do anything about it now, can we?" He asked in a flat tone.

Feeling defeated, Misaki answered, "Alright… I'll just pay you in installment, okay?"

"That will do. Shall we eat?" With that, the conversation ended. They finished the food in silence. It was Sumi who decided to break the silence first. "You should drink some sake." He poured one for the teen.

"I don't think I should be drinking any alcoholic beverage." Misaki turned the offer down politely.

"Just a little… You wouldn't let me down now that I've done you a favor, would you?"

He took the cup almost reluctantly. "Hmmh… I guess a little wouldn't hurt."

What supposed to be a "little drink" turned into a sake drinking spree for Misaki until he got drunk and lost track of time. Little did he know that Sumi slipped something on the last shot he gave him.

**Wow! Sorry… Exam's still ongoing. If I pass, I'll be in second year next sem! Yay! I hope this chapter won't turn out half-baked. Again, for errors, please feel free to point it out.**

**I really think Sumi has got a thing for Misaki. He's meant to be a seme not an uke… hehe**


	3. That Last Shot

**Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica or any of its characters. I do wish I own Akhiko. (Kidding)**

**Chapter 3 That Last Shot**

Sumi handed the sake cup to Misaki but the latter eyed it with suspicion. "Shumi-shenpai," he said, obviously drunk. "How come you look shoooo sober? Are you not drinking much as I do?" He waved his hands in front of Sumi, refusing to take the cup.

Sumi let out a soft chuckle. "Of course, not. I drink as much as you do. It's just that you have a very, very, very low alcohol tolerance." He said playfully mentally wishing the other guy would take the cup already. _Take it! Take it!_ He could hardly control himself from force-feeding the last shot to Misaki.

"Heh… Don't try to be a smartass. You damn cheater!" Misaki shouted.

Sumi laughed hard. "You look funny when you're drunk! You should see your face right now, Misaki…" He does look funny. But, somehow, he also looks so adorable he wanted to take him that very moment.

"Really? I do?" The teen giggled. "I wonder what that stupid rabbit at home would say if he sees me like this…"

"I bet he'll be excited by your look." He tried to hand the sake cup again. "Now, drink this last shot so we can go home already, okay?"

"Alright, alright." Misaki took the cup and drank it straight."I looooove SAAAAAKE!" He sang merrily.

Sumi called for the waitress and asked for the bill. While waiting for it, he started the conversation that he had been rehearsing in his mind the whole time he and Misaki were silently eating.

"Say, Misaki. When you and Usami–sensei are doing sex, has he ever done a blow job to you?" Sumi asked the way a teacher asks his student if the latter knows the sum of 1 + 1.

"Ahhh… that perverted Usagi. He always does…" Sumi bet the teen's blood shoot up his head, although it was not noticeable since the latter could not get any redder.

"Have you ever returned the favor?" he probed.

Misaki, still giggling and feeling hot at the same time, answered innocently, "I haven't… Why are you asking?"

"ohhh… Don't you know that guys like that?" he said. Slowly, he's planting something on Misaki's mind and he has calculated its effectivity so many times that day. _90%_ _he'll do it._ A thin, bearably noticeable smile formed across his lips. Even if the teen sees that smile, he doubts he'll have an idea. He was so drunk he could not even think straight. Normally, Misaki will not talk about making love with his lover. But, right now, he's saying things he never would have said if he's not drunk.

Misaki appeared to be thinking of something before finally whining, "Ahhh! I don't know how to, Senpai!"

"That's easy. You'll just have to lick the way you would to an ice cream then suck it like a big licorice after." He smirked. _100% it will work,_ he thought.

"Wow… it's that sweet?" Misaki giggled again at the thought.

Sumi was about to answer when the waitress came and interrupted with a jolly "Here's your bill, Sir." Though annoyed at the interruption, he still turned and put on his best smile and thanked the lady. He decided that the conversation between him and Misaki is enough to get the results he wanted so he ushered the latter to stand up.

Misaki tripped while walking to the door. Sumi tried to catch him and they both fell on the floor, landing with a heavy thud.

"The world is spinning, Sumi-senpai." Misaki whined.

"Misaki… will you… at least try… to stand up… You're… heavy…" Sumi send trying to catch his breath while lifting Misaki. But, he didn't earn a response from the latter. He only felt his soft breath on his neck. _His asleep, _he thought. Softly, he ran his fingers through his friends brown locks. He lifted his Misaki's face and smiled. "I think I'm beginning to understand why Usami-san is so addicted to you. You have such a lovely face." He whispered as he studied Misaki's features. It was the first time that he had been this close to him. He felt enticed.

"Sir…" It was the waitress. "Are you alright?"

As if waking up from a trance, Sumi looked up. "Y-yeah… could you help us up?"The waitress nodded and helped them up.

Misaki was half walking and half being dragged until they boarded a taxi. "Just go straight ahead." Sumi ordered the taxi driver. "Now, what to do with you?" he said absently while looking at Misaki.

**One more chapter to go and this is over... :)**


	4. Of Ice Cream and Licorice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica or any of its characters**

**Last chapter here we go!**

**Chapter 4 Of ice cream and licorice**

"Misaki, would you at least try to walk?" Sumi said flatly at the boy he was holding. He felt thankful that Misaki is not heavy that he did not have a hard time to drag him to the elevator. He pushed the button for the top floor.

As the elevator ascended, a light groan escaped from Misaki's lips followed by an almost incomprehensible, "The world is moving again, Sumi-Senpai…"

"The world is always moving, Misaki. It revolves around the sun, remember?"

The elevator door opened and the two of them zigzagged their way through the hallway with Sumi making all the effort to keep them both from falling to the floor.

Misaki kept on mumbling with his voice alternating from low to high pitch then back again. "Of course… of course! The world is always moving! Especially when I'm in that stupid bunny's bedroom! The world just seems to go round and round and round… and up and down and up and down and up and down…"

"Misaki, you're cra…" he was not able to finish what he was saying as he was pushed to the wall, Misaki was clutching his shirt.

"Sumi-senpai…" Misaki whispered. "I feel so hot… help me…" Then, the boy, definitely flustered, claimed his lips in a very passionate way. His eyes widened in shock for a brief moment until everything that was happening registered in his mind. The cannabis that he had put in Misaki's last shot is taking its effect. He almost smirked in between the kisses. It took him a lot of effort and will to decide to push the boy and stop the kiss. Panting, he said,"Misaki, be patient… We'll… soon be on our destination."

Misaki chuckled. "Senpai, I didn't know you were so decent!"

"Yeah, yeah! Hurry up!" he pulled the younger male by the hand and they quickly made their way to their destination. Sumi can't help but smile as he pushed the doorbell button.

JUNJOUROMANTICAJUNJOUROMANTI CAJUNJOUROMANTICAJUNJOUROMAN TICA

The doorbell rang loudly, echoing inside Akihiko's spacious condo. As if suddenly out from a trance, his gaze turned to the side of the door, wondering who his visitor might be at this late hour. If it was Misaki, he won't be ringing the doorbell. His heart started to beat fast after realizing that, thinking that something bad might have happened to his lover and whoever it is on the door is here to inform him of that.

In a panic, he walked to the door as fast as he could, forgetting to inquire of the identity of his late-night visitor. As soon as he opened the door, Akihiko's eyebrows furrowed. It was Sumi's face that greeted him. He did not like the smile that was playing on the other man's face. He couldn't quite read it.

"Ah! Usami-sensei! It's already 12:00, right? Happy birthday!" It was an unexpected greeting from someone he despises. Though Misaki still trusts the man despite what has happened in the past, Akihiko never forgave him. He might be Misaki's friend but he is an enemy for Akihiko.

He did not answer Sumi as his gaze fell on Misaki who was leaning closely on the other guy for support. "Misaki…" He pulled his lover to him possessively.

Misaki fixed his emerald orbs on his face. He shut his eyes several times as if trying to recognize who has pulled him away from his friend. "Su… zu… ki…san…" he muttered then smiled lazily. He clung to Akihiko, wrapping his arms around the latter's neck and his legs on his waist. "USAAAGIII-SAAAAAN!" he sang. "Suzuki-san is alive!"

Akihiko smelled the alcohol on the boy's breath. "Oi, Misaki! I am Usagi…" He is definitely going to scold the boy for drinking more than he could take. W_hat if someone, except me, takes advantage of him? _He thought. He turned to Sumi, ready to blame and shout at him for making Misaki drink too much. But before he could talk, the younger man was already gone. He let out a sigh while mentally cursing Sumi.

Akihiko closed the door behind him. He he held Misaki like a child who has just fallen asleep. "Let's take you to your room…" He muttered under his breath, disappointed by the turn of events. He was expecting to have some good sex with his lover that night but he definitely could not do that at Misaki's state.

He let out another sigh as he clicked the lights off. He was passing the living room when he fell out of balance caused by Misaki's squirming. His butt hit the hard floor while his back was on the side of the sofa. He was just recovering from his fall when he felt his lover rub his body against his. "Mi-Misaki… Are you alright?"

Misaki lifted his face from Akihiko's neck only to stare at his lavender eyes. "Usagi-san," he whispered in a hoarse voice. "I'll return the favor tonight."

Akihiko could not comprehend what his little lover was saying. But, there was so much love and passion in those words that he was left with no answer. At first, he received shy, reluctant kisses. Then, it became more and more ardent. He instinctively let his hand roamed under Misaki's shirt. His lips traveled down to the boy's neck eliciting moans in every nip he makes. His member instantly hardened when the boy, having no patience that night, started to rub his sensitive part to Akihiko's. "Mi… sa… ki…" he whispered on his lover's soft skin as pleasure built up in every part of his body. He pulled away Misaki's shirt then trailed wet kisses on the boy's bare chest. His hand was about to twitch his lover's hardened nipple when the latter stopped him.

"I said I'll return the favor tonight, didn't I?" Misaki whispered to his ears, his hot breath causing him to grow even more aroused.

Akihiko shivered as he felt Misaki's tongue brush against his earlobe. Then it travelled to his neck, Licking and kissing in intervals with his hands unbuttoning the older man's polo. Akihiko's breathing became uneven and low groans started to escape his mouth.

Misaki, growing impatient by the second, stripped Akihiko's polo and let his lips travel down south. He stopped at Akihiko's naked chest and nipped while his hands found their way to the latter's zipper. He felt how hard his lover was and he was so delighted. Eagerly, he unzipped his pants, slid his hand inside his lover's boxers and claimed his prize. He rubbed the hard member ever so gently.

"Ahhh…" Akihiko gasped as his hand clutched the edge of the sofa. They were just starting and yet he was already in full bliss. He never thought that the day would ever come that Misaki would ever be this bold. It was pure ecstasy as he felt Misaki's warm hands stir his hardened core. He tried to hold back his climax as he wanted the pleasure to stay a bit longer. The pressure inside him became stronger. But, just as he was about to release, a light chuckle filled his ear. He opened his eyes to see what caused his lover to stop.

His disappointment vanished when the younger uttered pointing at his chest, "Look, Usagi-san…" Misaki was giggling. "I left a mark on you…"

Akihiko chuckled at the childishness of his lover. "You're really adorable…" He pulled Misaki and kissed him passionately but the boy pushed him.

"I'm the one in charge tonight, okay?" As Misaki said this, he claimed Akihiko's lips. He broke the kiss for a while to pull his pants down, revealing a fully aroused core. Akihiko was mystified at his lover's nakedness. His skin glowed at the touch of the moonlight which served as their only source of light. His lover's emerald eyes stared back at his lavender ones'.

"I love you, Usagi-san…" It was uttered with so much emotion in it that just by looking at his young lover's eyes, he could feel that the young boy is bursting with love for him. He answered with equally honest feelings, "I love you, too, Misaki."

Misaki felt overjoyed with what he heard and smiled. He kneeled in between Akihiko's legs. He licked his lover's neck while one of his hands resumed on caressing his lover's member. The other hand, he put on his own core for he also felt the need to be fondled.

Akihiko saw this, and he was turned on even more at the sight of his lover caressing himself. His hand reached for Misaki's member and stroked it up and down. Groans and moans filled the whole living room.

Misaki stopped caressing both of their members as his kisses trailed down south. He lightly touched the tip of Akihiko's hardness as his tongue probed the man's bellybutton. When the boy's kisses trailed farther down, Akihiko opened his eyes as realization dawned on him. "Misaki… you're going to… Ahhhh…" Akihiko gasped at the sensation, his hands curled on Misaki's brown locks. Drops of sweat formed all over his body. He gave out a loud groan as he felt something soft and wet stroke against his hardened core. It moved up and down as if licking a delectable ice cream. He gave out an even louder groan when his lover's soft lips slid from his sensitive tip down to the base of his arousal. He swung his head back to the cushion of the sofa. He has lost control of his actions, clutching tighter to Misaki's hair. The younger male let out a soft moan.

Afraid to hurt Misaki, Akihiko let go of the brown locks. He clutched the edge of the sofa instead as he was unable to control his tightening grip caused by the pleasurable sensation the younger boy was giving. The warm insides of the boy's mouth gave him an utterly gratifying sensation.

Misaki continued caressing Akihiko with his mouth, moving his head up and down and sucking at the same time. _Remember, just like eating ice cream and sucking licorice, _he thought. His hands grabbed the base of Akihiko's hardened core and made a circling motion as his mouth continued to suck. Akihiko's gasps and groans reached his ears and he felt more and more aroused by it.

Akihiko, unable to hold the pressure inside him, let out a strangled cry as he reached his climax. He felt even more weakened as Misaki sucked him dry.

He was still recovering from the pleasure when he felt his lover seat on his lap. "Usagi-san, touch me." His lover whispered pleadingly. He was easily aroused again by the sound of the pleading voice. He found his strength again and started to caress Misaki's already hardened member. He used his other hand to collect his own cum and gently massage it around Misaki's entrance.

With his lips only a millimeter away from Misaki's, he whispered in a lustful voice, "Are you ready to ride me?"

Misaki responded by touching Akhiko's member as he slowly slid it inside his entrance. He gasped as the pain and pleasure surged due to the intrusion.

Akihiko gave him a chaste kiss and said, "Slowly now, Misaki…" He grabbed his lover's waist with both hands and supported Misaki as he moved up and down.

"Ahhh… ahhh…." Soft cries came out of Misaki's mouth as his lithe, slender body moved in a rhythmic fashion, slowly at first, then gradually gaining speed. His hands pressed against Akihiko's knee for support. An even greater pressure ran all over Misaki's body when upon thrusting down, Akihiko thrust up, their skin meeting in resonant slap.

When their movement was already in sync, Akihiko's hand fondled Misaki's fully grown arousal, earning a loud moan from his young lover. They moved up and down, bodies dancing in a passionate way until they could no longer bear the pressure building up in their cores.

Misaki came instantly when he felt his lover's essence explode inside him. He was so exhausted that he slumped on top of Akihiko, not yet pulling away from his lover. "I love you, Usagi-san." He managed to say before he fell into a deep sleep.

"I love you, too, Misaki." Akihiko answered. "That was really good. I think you should get drunk more often." He chuckled, expecting a retort from his lover. But, there was no response. "Misaki…" he called out again but the boy still did not answer. He smiled sweetly as he ran his fingers through his lover's damped locks. "You must be really exhausted…"

He moved up to the sofa, letting Misaki rest on top of him. He covered both of their bodies with the clothes that were scattered across the floor. He kissed Misaki lightly on his forehead before letting himself slip to dreamland.

Across the town, Sumi is listening to a classical song while smiling to himself. He took a sip of his red wine then said, "I bet you enjoyed my birthday gift, Usami-sensei."

**There you go! My lemon pie. Hope you'll all enjoy… **

**Thank you again for all the reviews, subscriptions and those who made this and my first fanfic one of their favorite stories. Thank you!**


End file.
